prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
2000
This is a list of various things that took place in 2000. Significant events Unknown date :* Traditional Championship Wrestling begins operations in Russellville, Arkansas under its original name, Global Pro Wrestling January :*January 4 – Jushin "Thunder" Liger beats Tiger Mask III to take his mask in a mask vs. mask match. :*January 31 – Chris Benoit, Dean Malenko, Eddie Guerrero and Perry Saturn debuted in the World Wrestling Federation. March :*March 17 – Atlantis beats Villano III to take his mask in a mask vs. mask match. April :*April 10 – Vince Russo and Eric Bischoff, recently appointed by WCW as its new co-creative team, relaunch WCW on WCW Monday Nitro and declare all of its championships vacant; when World Champion Sid Vicious refuses to give up his title following the announcement, Bischoff forces the issue and coerces Vicious into giving up the belt by threatening to fire him if he did not. The WCW relaunch also sees the formation of the New Blood, a heel stable headed by Russo and Bischoff made up of WCW's younger talent, which goes on to feud with the Millionaire's Club, the established WCW veterans led by Hulk Hogan, who become the faces in the feud. September :* – Chaotic Wrestling is founded in North Andover, Massachusetts. :* September 18: WWF Raw is War airs its last episode on the USA Network for five years, temporarily ending a nearly 20-year relationship with the network. Raw appears the following week on TNN (later Spike TV), where it will remain for five years. October :*October 6 – ECW on TNN airs for the final time on TNN (now Spike TV), which cancelled the show in favor of bringing WWF Raw is War to the cable network. November :*November 6 – Molly Holly debuted in the World Wrestling Federation. :*November 13 – K-Kwik debuted in the World Wrestling Federation. December :*December 31 – ECW Hardcore TV, ECW's original television show which aired in syndication since 1993, airs its final episode and ends production. Births February :*28 - "Mae Young's son" March :*22 - Momo Watanabe (Sagamihara, Kanagawa, Japan) April :*1 - Hiragi Kurumi (Tokyo, Japan) June :*17 - Millie McKenzie (The West Midlands, England) December :*28 - Anna Diaz (Miami, Florida) Deaths January :*January 7 – Gary Albright 34 (Heart attack) :*January 22 – Al Costello 80 (Pneumonia) :*January 24 – Bobby Duncum, Jr. 34 (Accidental overdose) February :*February 29 – Liz Chase 45 (Complications during surgery) April :*April 19 – Masakazu Fukada 27 (Brain hemorrage) :*April 25 – Tom Renesto 72 (Heart failure) May :*May 16 – Jumbo Tsuruta 49 (Complications from kidney transplant) July :*July 27 – Gordon Solie 71 (Throat cancer) August :*August 18 – Tony Parisi 58 (Heart attack) :*August 22 – Toru Tanaka 70 (Natural causes) :*August 25 – Chris Duffy 36 (Seizure) October :*October 3 – Klondike Bill 68 (Bell's Palsy) :*October 17 – Leo Nomellini 76 (Stroke) :*October 23 – Yokozuna 34 (Pulmonary edema) December :*December 16 – Blue Demon 78 (Heart attack) Debuts :*Nattie Neidhart :*Tank Toland :*Jaden Jeter May :*May 7 – Kevin Steen July :*Lance Hoyt August :*Alberto Del Rio September October :*The Great Khali November Events January :*January 8 – CZW Bloodbath 2000 :*January 29 – XPW Abuse Of Power February :*February 5 – CZW Night Of Main Events :*February 12 – CZW Climbing The Ladder :*February 25 – XPW My Bloody Valentine 2000 Day 1 :*February 26 – ECWA 4th Annual Super 8 Tournament :*February 26 – XPW My Bloody Valentine 2000 Day 2 :*February 27 – FWA Black Country Chaos March :*March 11 – CZW March Violence :*March 18 – CZW X-Spelled :*March 18 – FWA Unknown Quantity :*March 24 – FWA Urban Legends :*March 24 – XPW A New Franchise Tour Day 1 :*March 25 – XPW A New Franchise Tour Day 2 April :*April 1 – CZW Controversy 101 :*April 8 – CZW Winner Takes All :*April 16 – XPW And Then There Was Four :*April 22 – ECW Cyberslam :*April 29 – XPW Heavyweight Title Tournament May :*May 5 – CZW A Living Hell :*May 25 – 3rd Annual Brian Pillman Memorial Show :*May 26 – XPW D-Day :*May 27 – XPW D-Day Aftermath Part 1 :*May 28 – XPW D-Day Aftermath Part 2 June :*June 10 – CZW Caged To The End :*June 17 – XPW Vengeance :*June 25 – CZW They Said It Couldn't Be Done July :*July 5 – FWA At The Castle Hall :*July 22 – CZW No Rules, No Limits :*July 22 – XPW Go Funk Yourself August :*August 5 – FWA Evil Intentions: About To Explode :*August 12 – CZW Blood, Sweat & Violence September :*September 9 – CZW Cage Of Death II ... After Dark :*September 29 – FWA The Rules Have Changed October :*October 10 – CZW Rules Were Made To Be Broken :*October 14 – NWA 52nd Anniversary Show "Battle Of The Belts 2000" :*October 15 – NWA 52nd Anniversary Show "Showcase Of The Stars" :*October 29 – FWA No Surprises 2 November :*November 11 – CZW Jersey Rulz :*November 11 – XPW Dismembered In November :*November 11 – IWS Change December :*December 23 – ECW Holiday Hell Pay-Per-View Events January :*January 9 – ECW Guilty as Charged :*January 16 – WCW Souled Out :*January 23 – WWF Royal Rumble February :*February 20 – Superbrawl X :*February 27 – WWF No Way Out March :*March 19 – WCW Uncensored :*March 12 – ECW Living Dangerously April :*April 2 – WrestleMania 2000 :*April 16 – WCW Spring Stampede :*April 30 – WWF Backlash May :*May 6 – WWF Insurrextion :*May 7 – WCW Slamboree :*May 14 – ECW Hardcore Heaven :*May 21 – WWF Judgment Day June :*June 11– WCW The Great American Bash :*June 25 – WWF King Of The Ring July :*July 9 – WCW Bash at the Beach :*July 23 – WWF Fully Loaded :*July 16 – ECW Heat Wave August :*August 13 – New Blood Rising :*August 27 – WWF SummerSlam September :*September 17 – WCW Fall Brawl :*September 24 – WWF Unforgiven October :*October 1– ECW Anarchy Rulz :*October 22 – WWF No Mercy :*October 29 – WCW Halloween Havoc November :*November 5 – ECW November to Remember :*November 16 – WCW Millennium Final :*November 19 – WWF Survivor Series :*November 26 – WCW Mayhem December :*December 2 – WWF Rebellion :*December 3 – Massacre on 34th Street :*December 16 – WWF Armageddon :*December 17 – WCW Starcade Title changes January :*3 – Chris Jericho and Chyna are declared co-holders of the WWF Intercontinental Championship :*3 – Triple H defeated Big Show to win the WWF Championship :*4 – Kensuke Sasaki defeated Genichiro Tenryu to win the IWGP Heavyweight Championship :*12 – Brian Knobbs defeated Norman Smiley to win the WCW Hardcore Championship :*16 – Chris Benoit defeated Sid Vicious to win the vacated WCW World Heavyweight Championship :*17 – Test defeated Big Bossman to win the WWF Hardcore Championship :*19 – The Mamalukes (Johnny the Bull and Big Vito) defeated David Flair and Crowbar to win the WCW World Tag Team Championship :*23 Chris Jericho defeated Chyna and Hardcore Holly gained sole possession of the undisputed WWF Intercontinental Championship :*24 – Sid Vicious defeated Kevin Nash in the finals of a tournament to win the vacant WCW World Heavyweight Championship :*25 – Kevin Nash Awarded himself the vacated WCW World Heavyweight Championship (This was recognized by WCW but not by WWE.com) :*25 – Sid Vicious defeated Kevin Nash and Ron Harris to win the WCW World Heavyweight Championship February :*10 Kurt Angle defeated Val Venis to win the WWF European Championship (taped on the 8th) :*12 – Charlie and Russ Haas defeated Johnny Kashmere and Robbie Mireno to win the CZW Tag Team Championship :*13 – Essa Rios defeated Gillberg to win the WWF Light Heavyweight Championship :*25 – Da Hit Squad (Monsta Mack and Mafia) defeated Charlie and Russ Haas to win the JAPW Tag Team Championship :*26 – Chris Candido defeated Damien Steele to win the XPW World Heavyweight Championship :*27 – Kurt Angle defeated Chris Jericho to win the WWF Intercontinental Championship :*27 – The Dudley Boyz (Bubba Ray Dudley and D-Von Dudley) defeated The New Age Outlaws (The Road Dogg and Mr. Ass) to win the World Tag Team Championship :*27 – Kenta Kobashi defeated Vader to win the AJPW Triple Crown Championship March :*11 – Mad Man Pondo defeated Wifebeater to win the CZW Iron Man Championship :*13 – Dean Malenko defeated Essa Rios to win the WWF Light Heavyweight Championship April *2 – Edge and Christian defeated The Dudley Boyz to win the World Tag Team Championship **8 – Yoshihiro Tajiri defeated Super Crazy to win the ECW World Television Championship **13 – Taz defeated Mike Awesome to win the ECW World Heavyweight Championship **16 – Jeff Jarrett defeated Diamond Dallas Page in the finals of a tournament to win the vacant WCW World Heavyweight Championship **22 – Tommy Dreamer defeated Taz to win the ECW World Heavyweight Championship **24 –Diamond Dallas Page defeated Jeff Jarrett to win the WCW World Heavyweight Championship **24 David Arquette win the WCW World Heavyweight Championship (This aired on WCW Thunder on April 26) **22 Justin Credible defeated Tommy Dreamer to win the ECW World Heavyweight Championship **30 – The Rock defeated Triple H to win the WWF Championship May :*7 – Jeff Jarrett defeated David Arquette to win the WCW World Heavyweight Championship :*15 – KroniK (Brian Adams and Bryan Clark) defeated Shane Douglas and Buff Bagwell to win the WCW World Tag Team Championship :*15 – Ric Flair defeated Jeff Jarrett to win the WCW World Heavyweight Championship :*20 – Chris Harris defeated Air Paris to win the NWA North American Heavyweight Championship :*22 – Jeff Jarrett defeated Kevin Nash to win the vacant WCW World Heavyweight Championship :*23 – Kevin Nash defeated Jeff Jarrett and Scott Steiner to win the WCW World Heavyweight Championship (This aired on WCW Thunder on May 24) :*29 – Ric Flair is awarded the WCW World Heavyweight Championship :*29 –Jeff Jarrett defeated Ric Flair to win the WCW World Heavyweight Championship June :*10 – The Backseat Boyz (Trent Acid and Johnny Kashmere) defeated Charlie and Russ Haas to win the CZW Tag Team Championship :*21 – Vampiro defeated Evil Dead to win the JCW World Heavyweight Championship July *9 – Perro Aguayo, Jr. and Héctor Garza defeated Abismo Negro and Electroshock to win the Mexican National Tag Team Championship :*9 – KroniK (Brian Adams and Bryan Clark) defeated The Perfect Event (Shawn Stasiak and Chuck Palumbo) to win the WCW World Tag Team Championship :*9 – Hollywood Hulk Hogan "defeated" Jeff Jarrett to win the WCW World Heavyweight Championship (After the controversial Hogan vs Jarrett match, Vince Russo created a new WCW World Heavyweight Championship and was given to Jarrett) :*9 – Booker T defeated Jeff Jarrett to win the WCW World Heavyweight Championship :*22 – Lobo defeated John Zandig to win the CZW World Heavyweight Championship August *26 – The Full Blooded Italians (Little Guido and Tony Mamaluke) defeated Yoshihiro Tajiri and Mikey Whipwreck to win the ECW World Tag Team Championship **28 – Kevin Nash defeated Booker T to win the WCW World Heavyweight Championship September :*17 – Booker T defeated Kevin Nash to win the WCW World Heavyweight Championship :*22 – Terry Funk defeated Lance Storm to win the WCW United States Heavyweight Championship :*25 – Vince Russo defeated Booker T to win the WCW World Heavyweight Championship :*30 – Curt Hennig defeated Carly Colón to win the WWC Universal Heavyweight Championship October * 1 – Jerry Lynn defeated Justin Credible to win the ECW World Heavyweight Championship * 2 – Booker T defeated Jeff Jarrett to win the vacant WCW World Heavyweight Championship November * 5 – Steve Corino defeated Jerry Lynn, Justin Credible and The Sandman to win the ECW World Heavyweight Championship * 14 – Sabu defeated Mike Rapada to win the NWA World Heavyweight Championship * 18 – Homicide defeated Jay Lover in the finals of a one-night tournament to win the vacant JAPW Heavyweight Championship * 26 – Scott Steiner defeated Booker T to win the WCW World Heavyweight Championship December *22 – Raven defeated Steve Blackman to win the WWF Hardcore Championship Category:Wrestling Years